


Odd Notions

by BabyShibaPrincess



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, M/M, PWP, sort of, towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyShibaPrincess/pseuds/BabyShibaPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Night Vale is strange. Everything about Cecil, however, is just the right kind of strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Notions

Ever since he'd arrived in Night Vale, Carlos had known a few things, some of which were easy to explain and some he couldn't ever hope to. There were the normal animals and the weird animals, the semi-normal days and the weird days, but if there were any normal citizens he hadn't met them. It was true that he hadn't met everybody in town, but most that he _had_ met, or heard about when he occasionally listened to Cecil on the radio, were odd in one way or another.

Cecil, however, was different. Other than his infatuation with Carlos, nothing else about him really stood out. And that was the weird part.

So it's not that hard for Carlos to assume there might be something strange about Cecil. Well, aside from the few other things Carlos had learned about him. Like how he's completely unphased by almost everything that happens in town, even though he seems more reasonable than most of the citizens. Or how he seems to know oddly specific things that he couldn't plausibly know, like he's got some kind of sixth sense. But he has been in the town far longer than Carlos has. And maybe all the townsfolk have that weird sort-of-clairvoyance. It's pretty easy to overlook those things, and even explain them. Carlos doesn't count the tattoos that run up Cecil's arms- and possibly farther- as weird, but it is worth noting. Which is why Carlos thinks there has to be something else to it. Because all in all, Cecil really does seem normal. A disconcerting kind if normal.

There's been an air of nervousness around Carlos ever since they'd actually started talking. And in the weeks and months that followed, when they got closer and things got serious, the feeling had gotten worse. Because Carlos was expecting something to happen. Anything weird. Not that he'd care, because there's no way that Cecil could possibly be odd enough to discourage Carlos from continuing what they've got going. But all Carlos can think of is what unexplainable things may happen. And it's starting to nag at him.

From what Carlos has seen in the weeks they've been dating, Cecil has no extra limbs, or eyes, or anything. But Carlos hasn't really seen much. So when he decides to finally invite Cecil inside after their latest date- where he'd listened to Cecil talk about how the hovering kittens in the men’s room are doing- he's more than a little nervous, for a couple different reasons. Of course, he's already been in Cecil's house (which was almost frustratingly normal, although there were no clocks anywhere), but this is different.

Their dates had been getting increasingly heated, usually ending in Cecil practically jumping him. But they still hadn't gotten much farther than kissing, even if Carlos wouldn't object to it and he's almost completely sure Cecil wouldn't.

Cecil is standing next to him, unnervingly quiet for someone who usually talks a lot. It's dark inside after Carlos shuts the door, though the lights from the equipment scattered around the room and the strange luminescence from the night sky that's coming through the windows is enough to see. Before Carlos can turn on the actual lights, or even make the first move, Cecil grabs him by the shirt sleeves and pulls him in for a kiss. Carlos is a little surprised by his sudden forwardness, but it only lasts for a few seconds, and then he's bringing his hands around to rest on Cecil's hips and relaxing into the kiss. Cecil makes a low noise and slides a hand around to tangle in Carlos' hair. By the time Carlos pulls away (and Cecil reluctantly lets go of his hair) he feels warmer than before and somewhat light headed.

"I apologize if that was too forward," Cecil says, "But I've been waiting all night to do that."

"No, that- that was fine." Cecil takes that as a signal to kiss him again, sliding his tongue past Carlos' lips and gently pushing him until Carlos has his back pressed against the door they were in front of. Carlos runs his hands along Cecil's body, partly because he's trying to check for anything out of the ordinary, but mostly because he likes the way Cecil shivers when he does it. And Cecil reciprocates, sliding the hand back into Carlos' hair and tugging on it a little, the other coming to rest right above Carlos' ass. Cecil moans, pulling away so he can kiss along Carlos' jaw and down his neck, pulling on the hair in his hand so Carlos will tilt his head back. One of his thighs slides between Carlos' legs, rubbing against him through his jeans.

"Ah, C-Cecil," Carlos breathes out, rolling his hips against Cecil's leg, as Cecil works to unbutton his shirt. His fingers deftly undo the row of buttons and it isn't long until Cecil is sliding the shirt down his shoulders and eyeing him with an excited look. Carlos is eager to return the favor, but Cecil is already taking off his own shirt, like he knew what Carlos was thinking. (It could be a possibility.) Once Cecil gets the button down off, Carlos looks him over. There's nothing strange, though Carlos notes that the tattoos go along most of Cecil's chest as well as his arms, and the nagging part of Carlos' mind that is mildly disappointed in the lack of anything odd is shushed when Cecil goes back to kissing a wet trail down his throat. Cecil is warmer than Carlos thought he'd be (and he thought about it a lot lately).

"You're as perfect as I imagined you'd be, Carlos," Cecil says, sighing happily, even though he hasn't seen much yet. Carlos smiles, blushing harder than he had been before.

"I think we should continue this somewhere less... Dangerous," Carlos says, glancing around the room. Cecil nods, letting Carlos lead him to his bedroom and looking extremely giddy the whole time.

It's harder to see than it was before, but Cecil has no problem wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck and pressing their lips together. He backs Carlos up until his legs come in contact with the bed, at which point he pushes Carlos down so he's sitting on the edge of it, looking up at Cecil. Carlos hadn't expected him to be so in control, but it isn't something he's going to complain about any time soon.

"I'm almost disappointed that I messed your beautiful hair up so much," Cecil sighs, leaning down to kiss him. Carlos slides his hands up Cecil's thighs and further, working open the button on his black pants. Cecil makes a sound that might be a whimper when Carlos slips his fingers under the waistband of his pants, but Cecil eventually pulls his hands away, pushing Carlos back until he moves farther up the bed so he can straddle him.

Carlos goes back to his previous task of trying to get Cecil's pants off. He makes as good of an effort as he can with Cecil rubbing against him and sending sparks of pleasure through his body. When he finally does start sliding the slacks down Cecil's hips, he can only get them so far with the position Cecil is in. "Cecil?" He asks.

"Hmm?"

Carlos can feel the vibrations when Cecil replies. It takes him a few seconds to continue before he says, "I want you to fuck me, Cecil,"

"Oh. Y-yes. Okay," Cecil says, and Carlos almost wants to laugh. He's never heard Cecil stutter.

Carlos pushes at his hips a bit, saying, "Just let me-" before Cecil gets the hint and moves so that Carlos can get up. In the half of a minute it takes for Carlos to find the bottle of lube, Cecil slides his pants the rest of the way down his hips, and when Carlos looks back at him he's sure of his previous thought; there's nothing odd about Cecil. He looks perfectly normal, and amazing, and Carlos doesn't realize he's staring until Cecil breaks the silence.

"Is there something wrong?" He asks, looking concerned.

Carlos shakes his head. "No, there's nothing wrong. Everything is perfect. You're perfect," he says, and the blush that was spread across Cecil's face and down to his shoulders comes back. He stammers out something that Carlos can't quite hear, and reaches out to pull Carlos back onto the bed.

"Let me help you with that," Cecil says, undoing the button on Carlos' jeans and slowly dragging the zipper down. His voice is deeper than Carlos ever remembers it being, and it sends shivers down his spine. Cecil hooks his fingers under the jeans and the elastic of Carlos' boxers, pulling them both off at the same time. Cecil quickly looks him over and gives Carlos a look that makes him wonder why they didn't do this sooner, settling between the V of Carlos' legs.

Cecil kisses him again, his hand hot against Carlos, rubbing teasing circles on his hip. Carlos moves a hand to the back of Cecil's neck, keeping him close even when Cecil pulls back from the kiss. Cecil brings both hands up to slide Carlos' glasses off, setting them down on the small nightstand next to the bed. Everything goes a little blurry, and it gets harder to see what Cecil is doing.

The snap of a bottle cap flipping open almost startles Carlos, but it's soon forgotten as Cecil slicks his fingers up and wraps his hand around Carlos' dick. Carlos arches his back, biting his lip in an effort to keep quiet. "Don't," Cecil says, stroking him a couple times. "I want to hear you." Carlos almost immediately moans, his breath hitching as Cecil flicks his wrist a certain way. Humming in approval, Cecil quickens his movements, letting Carlos tilt his hips up into it each time.

After some time Cecil slows down, eventually pulling his hand away completely, listening to Carlos' whine of protest. "The sounds you make are just as wonderful as the rest of you," Cecil groans, squeezing more of the lube onto his fingers and moving them down Carlos' body, between his legs, slowly pushing one into him. Cecil wastes no time pushing it in all the way, taking delight in the gasp Carlos lets out. He waits some time before sliding a second finger in alongside the first, but Carlos still makes a little ' _Ah_ ' sound, trying to ignore the slight burn of it. Carlos expects him to add another, but Cecil doesn't and instead presses deeper, brushing against Carlos' prostate, making him jerk his hips down towards the sensation.

Cecil eventually does add another finger, but he doesn't do much more than that, pushing his fingers, working up to some sort of rhythm, wringing all kinds of gasps and whimpers out of Carlos. "C-Cecil," he pleads, and if Carlos was going to say anything else Cecil doesn't hear it. Carlos' sentence cuts off into a loud moan when Cecil twists his fingers slightly, spreading them. Cecil watches the erratic rise and fall of his chest, almost stopping the movement of his hand altogether when he thinks Carlos is close to coming. He waits until it looks like Carlos has calmed down some and then starts again, wrapping his other hand around his cock and jerking him off in time with the steady in and out of his fingers. Carlos can't decide whether to push back onto Cecil's fingers or the up towards the hand on his dick. He's close to coming, but as soon as the feeling starts, Cecil stops both of his hands, leaving Carlos on edge.

Carlos looks up at him, eyes only half open, trying his best to muster up some sort of glare. Cecil gives him an almost innocent look, like he isn't basically torturing Carlos. But Cecil shows mercy, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the discarded bottle to slick himself up. Then he lines himself up and pushes in, sliding both his hands up to keep Carlos still, holding his hips down. Carlos arches his back again, throwing his head back, and Cecil can't resist the urge to reach out and grab a handful of his dark hair and _pull_.

" _Cecil!_ " Carlos nearly shouts, legs pressing tighter around Cecil's waist. Cecil uses his grip on Carlos' hair as a sort of leverage as he pulls out and pushes in again. His other hand is still on Carlos' hip, holding him tight enough that Cecil is sure he'll leave a bruise, pulling him into the first few thrusts.

"Oh, _Carlos_ ," Cecil moans, "Perfect, beautiful Carlos. You feel _amazing_." He leans over to kiss Carlos, tongue flicking into his mouth after Carlos gasps at a particularly hard thrust. Cecil moves down, tugging on Carlos' hair to keep his neck exposed, nipping down his throat. He finds a sensitive spot right along Carlos' jaw and sucks there, earning him a long, low moan.

Carlos gasps, "H-harder," and Cecil obliges, angling his hips just so and pushing in harder this time. Carlos responds in kind, whimpering and shuddering and Cecil knows he's not going to last much longer. He starts pushing back into every steady thrust of Cecil's hips, his own hands on Cecil's shoulders. Cecil slows down somewhat, trying to draw out the inevitable. He’s glad he's part of the population that can feel pain, because there's nothing better than the way Carlos rakes his nails down and across Cecil's arms.

It isn't long until Cecil slides a hand down to Carlos' cock, saying, "Come for me, Carlos," and jerking him a few times before Carlos is coming all over Cecil's hand and his own stomach. Cecil follows soon after, riding it out to the feeling of Carlos tightening around him.  

He waits some time before he pulls out, laying down next to Carlos. "That was-"

"Amazing," Carlos finishes Cecil's sentence, sounding out of breath in the best of ways. They lay there for awhile before Cecil breaks the silence.

"Carlos." It sounds like more of a question than a statement, "I love you."

It's always different than when Cecil says it over the radio, and he's said it a lot over their many dates. But Carlos always replies the same way. "I love you too, Cecil." And Cecil hums in response, throwing an arm over Carlos' chest.

"I can't wait to tell my listeners about-" Cecil doesn't get the chance to finish what he was saying, because Carlos is kissing him.

"I figured you'd say that," Carlos sighs, grinning against Cecil's lips. Cecil doesn't say anything else.

There's a lot of strange things in Night Vale; Cecil is one of them. But he's the kind of strange that Carlos can get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request anything over at my tumblr: candycoatedavalanche.tumblr.com because I'll write pretty much anything.


End file.
